Destinos cruzados
by bluer4199
Summary: Una herencia que es disputada por dos hermanos de distinta sangre. Jóvenes a quienes la vida los ha maltratado. Amores, engaños, amistad ¿Que pasara cuando los destinos de estos personajes se crucen, para hacerle frente a un mismo enemigo?


Destinos cruzados.

Cáp. I

El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor en el cielo. Definitivamente era un día agradable. Salio de su moderno auto después de haberlo estacionado frente al sombrío edificio de tres pisos, que estaba cubierto por un alambrado que llegaba hasta los casi tres metros de altura. Una apenas perceptible sonrisa adorno sus fríos labios dándole un aspecto malicioso. Con pasos seguros se dirigió hacia la entrada del edificio y toco el timbre, en unos segundos una voz se hizo sonar por el intercomunicador.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto la voz de una mujer.

-Soy Naraku Shinta. Tenia una cita prevista para hoy a las tres.- hablo el hombre de larga y ondulada cabellera negra, con ojos negros y fríos, que estaba vestido elegantemente dando a saber su posición social.

-¡Oh, señor Shinta! ¡Enseguida le abro!

Mientras esperaba, Naraku dirigió su vista hacia un poco más arriba de la puerta del edificio, en donde un viejo y desgastado cartel con letras algo borrosas decía "Reformatorio Nº 4 de Tokio". Una mujer de baja estatura y cabellos cortos lo recibió con una forzada sonrisa.

-Señor Shinta, es un placer.- le dijo la mujer mientras lo conducía a través de los oscuros pasillos. Naraku le dio una rápida inspección al lugar. En las paredes había varias manchas de humedad y el lugar tenia apenas un perceptible olor desagradable. Una capa de polvo cubría los muebles y no se oía casi ningún ruido.- Como vera este es un lugar que necesita sostenimiento económico y con tantos niños pues… no podemos mantenerlos a todos.- al pasar por los corredores varias cabezas de niños y adolescentes se asomaban por las puertas para ver con curiosidad a el nuevo visitante.- Como los jóvenes que llegan aquí son de menor peligrosidad, el gobierno nos permite darlos en adopción o bien trasladarlos a otros reformatorios u orfanatos como en su caso.

-No es un orfanato. No cuento con suficientes jóvenes como para llamarlo orfanato, mas bien es una institución donde les doy un hogar a los niños que tengo a mi cargo y en el futuro no se conviertan en marginados.- contesto el hombre con solemnidad.

-Claro. De todos modos le agradezco que haya elegido este lugar para hacer su acto de caridad.

Avanzaron por un pasillo más hasta llegar a un patio cubierto donde los esperaban al menos una decena de jóvenes entre los doce y diecisiete años, vestidos todos con un delantal gris y desgastado. Estaban despeinados y sus expresiónes eran tristes, enojadas, desesperanzadas…

-Como lo pidió señor, aquí esta los niños que pidió de la edad requerida.- dijo la mujer de corta estatura.

-Muchas Gracias- le respondió mirando fijamente a los jóvenes frente a él. Los mas pequeños temblaban y miraban con desconfianza al hombre mientras que los mas grandes miraban a Naraku con desafió. Naraku sonrió con malicia y comenzó a inspeccionar a cada uno de los jóvenes.

-Si quiere yo puedo recomendarle a…

-¡SUELTAME, ENERGUMENO!- un hombre que tenia complexión de gorila traía sujeta por los brazos a una jovencita de cabellos negros despeinados, quien se retorcía tratando de liberarse.- ¡TE DIJE QUE ME SUELTES!- la joven le propino al hombre una fuerte patada en la pantorrilla. El sujeto soltó un alarido de dolor ante el inesperado golpe y lanzo a la chica bruscamente al suelo.

-¡Esto es para que aprendas a no robar comida!- el corpulento hombre alzo la mano para propinarle una bofetada a la joven cuando una mano lo detuvo. El sujeto se giro al verse detenido e inconcientemente templo al ver fijamente esos fríos ojos color negro que de pronto brillaron con destello rojizo.

-¡Kagome!- la mujer de cabellos cortos se acerco a la joven que aun permanecía en el suelo mirando desafiadamente al corpulento hombre que ya había bajado la mano con que iba a golpear a la chica.- Niña del demonio… levántate…- la mujer levanto a la joven del brazo bruscamente y la empujo con los demás jóvenes.- Lo siento tanto Señor Naraku es que esta chiquilla...

-Ella- dijo Naraku mirando a la joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos de color chocolate.

-Disculpe… ¿como dijo?- pregunto la mujer tontamente, creyendo no haber oído bien.

-Quiero llevarme a esa joven… ¿Kagome, cierto?- la chica asintió recelosamente con la cabeza ante la pregunta del hombre desconocido. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba. ¿Llevársela? ¿A dónde?

-¿Ella? Pe- pero señor, usted no puede estar hablando enserio. Esta joven solo significa problemas. Por favor déjeme recomendarle otros chicos mas civilizados…

-Creo que ya oyó mi elección. Me llevare a esa jovencita así que por favor me gustaría hacer los tramites necesarios para el traslado ya que tengo cosas importantes que hacer.- la mujer lo miro atónita durante unos segundos y después dio un resignado suspiro.

-Tú.- la mujer apunto con su dedo a Kagome – Trae tus cosas, te vas.

La chica aun sin entender nada, no se movió de su lugar, hasta que uno de los chicos a su lado le dio un ligero empujón. Kagome paso al lado del hombre sin mirarlo y sintió un escalofrió que prefirió ignorar. Se perdió por el oscuro pasillo por donde había llegado mientras que Naraku era conducido hacia la oficina principal para hacer los trámites. Cuando Naraku termino de firmar todo lo necesario se le entrego el expediente de la joven.

Kagome Higurashi, 15 años de edad. Fue abandonada a los cinco años de edad con su hermano recién nacido en la puerta de un orfanato en la ciudad de Saitama. Paso por varios orfanatos hasta que termino donde estaba ahora. En un reformatorio de menores.

Al volver al patio cubierto ya todos los jóvenes se habían ido y la única que estaba allí era Kagome quien estaba con un pequeño bolso azul y desafiaba con la mirada al corpulento hombre que antes había querido golpearla, quien solo estaba allí para vigilar que la joven no hiciera algo raro o tratara de escarpar como ya había intentado en otras ocasiones.

-Bien, Kagome. Ya nos vamos- le dijo Naraku a la azabache.

Kagome avanzo sin decir ni una palabra detrás de Naraku hacia la salida de aquel lúgubre lugar. De reojo miro hacia la señora de baja estatura que los acompañaba y pudo ver en su expresión un poco de alivio por deshacerse de ella. Kagome reprimió una sonrisa. Ella también estaba contenta de irse.

Al fin afuera, Kagome le dio una última mirada a la que fue su "prisión" durante casi dos años. Luego fue conducida hacia el lujoso auto de su nuevo tutor y se marcho de allí hacia su nuevo hogar… que esperaba no fuera por mucho…

Un golpe en su mandíbula lo hizo escupir un poco de sangre y tambalearse unos pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Te rindes Taisho? – la voz de su contrincante le llegaba los oídos acompañada de unas risas, mientras el intenta recuperar el equilibrio.- ¿Ya te cansaste?

-Ni un poco- el susurro amenazante vino acompañado de un certero puñetazo en el estomago del rival del joven pelinegro que en ese momento se arrojaba encima del otro.

Ambos trataban de esquivar los golpes del otro y a veces no tenían suerte. Varios jóvenes estudiantes se había detenido a ver la pelea y nadie se atrevía a intervenir. Entre la multitud un joven de cabellos castaños trataba de abrirse paso para llegar al centro donde estaban peleando los dos estudiantes de aquel instituto. El joven llego al centro de aquella pelea y vio con desaprobación como su amigo recibía un golpe en el estomago que lo dejo momentáneamente sin aire, pero aun así seguía peleando. Antes de que su amigo recibiera otro golpe decidió intervenir.

-¡Inuyasha, basta!- el joven castaño tomo de los brazos al pelinegro cuando este estaba apunto de lanzarse con nuevos golpes sobre su contrincante.

-Valla, valla… parece que tu hada madrina vino al rescate- dijo el rival de Inuyasha mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su boca, soltando una carcajada.

-¡Suéltame Akitoki!- Inuyasha trataba de apartarse de su amigo para darle su merecido al maldito que seguía riéndose como si nada.

-¡Ya deja esto! ¡Un problema más y estarás metido en graves problemas! ¡Takeshi no vale la pena!- trato de convencerlo Akitoki.

-¿Qué pasa Taisho? ¿Quieres ir corriendo a los brazos de tu mami? Oh, cierto… no tienes.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-Inuyasha no.- pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Inuyasha se deshizo de su agarre y avanzo hacia Takeshi tan rápido que no pudo esquivar el golpe que Inuyasha le propino en el rostro. Takeshi cayo al suelo e Inuyasha lo siguió golpeando repetidas veces. En un momento de distracción, Takeshi golpeo a Inuyasha en la nuca haciendo que este se tambaleara hacia atrás y Takeshi aprovecho para golpearlo en el estomago. Inuyasha se recupero rápidamente y podía oír las advertencias de Akitoki. Pero por sobre la voz de su amigo se escucho una voz grave y potente que hizo a los dos muchachos detenerse.

-¡Taisho y Hattori acompáñenme!- ambos jóvenes se quedaron en sus lugares mirándose desafiantes- ¿No escucharon?

Los jóvenes siguieron al director Kurosawa por los pasillos de la escuela y pronto llegaron al segundo piso, frente a una puerta donde un letrero señalaba la palabra "Dirección".

-Quédense aquí mientras llamo a sus padres. Y que ni se les ocurra armar otro espectáculo.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron desafiantes luego de que el director entrara a su oficina. Se sentaron en el suelo del pasillo lo mas apartados que les fue posible. Inuyasha miraba el piso con las cejas fruncidas, visiblemente enfadado. Todo había comenzado cuando el idiota de Takeshi lo había provocado al llamarlo "niñito mimado". La verdad no le habría importado lo que ese imbecil le dijera… pero venia tan enojado que necesito descargar su furia con alguien. Y Takeshi Hattori era una buena opción. Lo único que quería era golpear a ese entupido con cara de idiota, que no le importo si después sufría consecuencias por ello… como ahora. Unos veinte minutos después un hombre paso por al lado de Inuyasha viendo con mirada reprobatoria a Takeshi, ese debía de ser su padre. A los pocos minutos llego un anciano que miro a Inuyasha cansadamente y entro también a la dirección. Como Inuyasha esperaba, su padre estaba demasiado ocupado en otras cosas como para asistir a su escuela cuando lo llamaban. ¿Cuántas veces ya lo habían llamado? ¿Cuántas veces él se había metido en problemas? Pues muchas…

Varios minutos después, el padre de Takeshi y el anciano Myoga salieron de la oficina del director seguidos de este. Ya fuera de la institución, Myoga le dirigió la palabra.

-Joven Inuyasha… ¿Hasta cuando va a seguir metiéndose en problemas?- el anciano lo miro con reprobación.

-Basta, Myoga. No me mires así, no molestes.

Inuyasha parecía tan cansado a los ojos del anciano Myoga, que este lo dejo en paz. Solo por ahora. Llegaron pronto a la casa e Inuyasha se apresuro a irse a su habitación y encerrarse ahí hasta que la hora de la cena llegara. Se tiro en su cama despreocupadamente y miro al techo de su habitación con sus dorados ojos cansados. La verdad era que estaba realmente cansado y no tenía ganas de enfrentarse a su padre ahora por su mal comportamiento. Se levanto y encendió su reproductor de música poniendo el volumen muy alto. Se recostó en su cama nuevamente y cerró los ojos, mientras movía sus manos al compás de la música. De pronto sintió su celular vibrar en su bolsillo.

-Hola, Akitoki.- respondió el muchacho al comprobar que era su amigo quien lo llamaba.

-Inuyasha, ¿Qué paso? ¿Te castigaron? ¿Te expulsaron?- le pregunto el joven Hoyo rápidamente.

-Cálmate, solo llamaron a nuestros padres.- Inuyasha se incorporo en la cama mientras bajaba un poco el volumen de la música.

-¿Solo eso? ¿Y que te dijo tu padre? ¿Él te castigo?

-Mi padre no fue… sabes que esta demasiado ocupado como para ocuparse de esas cosas- le dijo Inuyasha con cansancio- Aunque seguro luego tendré que vérmelas con él.

-Pues en ese caso te deseo suerte, amigo.- la voz de Akitoki sonaba compasiva.

-No te preocupes. Seguro solo serán un par de semanas de castigo.- le aseguro el joven mientras cerraba los ojos y volvía a recostarse en la cama.

Sus ojos azules recorrieron la gran feria que se encontraba ante él y la gran cantidad de gente que allí se reunía. Dirigió su mirada al pequeño pelirrojo de diez años que se encontraba a su lado observando a la gente también. El joven le sonrió al pelirrojo cuando este poso sus ojos verdes en los azules de él,

-¿Qué me dices, pequeño Shippo? ¿Ves a alguna victima?- le pregunto el joven de ojos azules al niño quien le dio una sonrisa ladeada como respuesta.

-Pues yo veo varias.

Ambos chicos dirigieron sus miradas a una jovencita de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes oscuros, quien miraba a las personas sin expresión alguna.

-Yo también veo varias presas. Y muchas son hermosas.- dijo el chico con una sonrisa picara en los labios.

-Miroku, deja de de ser un pervertido y ponte serio una vez en tu vida.- lo reprendió la joven pelirroja dándole un golpe en el hombro. El joven carraspeo y luego puso una expresión seria.

-Tienes razón, Ayame. Es hora de trabajar.

-No lo llames así…- murmuro la joven, pero lo dijo tan bajito que sus amigos no la escucharon.

-¡Bien! Shippo, tu iras a la parte de las atracciones y Ayame ira a la parte donde están los puestos de comida.

-¿Y tu a donde iras?- le pregunto la muchacha y el joven formo una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Oh, pues yo iré donde están los puestos de por allá- dijo señalando a algunos puestos donde sus vendedores vendían ropa y curiosamente estaba cerca del baño de mujeres.

-¡Miroku, ni se te ocurra meterte al baño de mujeres!- le advirtió Ayame señalándolo con su dedo.

-¿Qué? ¿Me crees capaz de hacer semejante cosa?- pregunto con gesto ofendido y fingida inocencia.

-Te creo capaz de eso y de cosas peores.

-Oh por favor ¿Shippo no crees que esta siendo demasiado injusta conmigo?

El niño solo lo miro largamente y luego negó con la cabeza.

-Ustedes son verdaderamente injustos conmigo.- se lamento Miroku.- Pero mejor pongámonos a trabajar de una vez. Nos encontramos aquí mismo en unos veinte minutos. ¡Suerte!- les deseo por ultimo y los tres se alejaron por distintas direcciones a los lugares que anteriormente habían acordado.

Miroku se encamino hacia su los puestos donde se vendía ropa y avanzo entre la gente que estaba entretenida viendo las prendas que estaban a la venta. La mayoría eran mujeres y eso hizo que una sonrisa se formara en los labios de Miroku. De pronto sus ojos azules divisaron a un grupo de tres chicas riendo que avanzaban en su dirección, Miroku sonrió y puso en marcha su plan. Avanzo hacia las muchachas que caminaban platicando y riendo distraídas hasta que una de ellas, una joven de cabellos negros y mas alta que sus demás amigas sintió como chocaba contra alguien, provocando que el bolso que tenia en su mano cayera al suelo. Cuando se giro para disculparse se quedo muda al ver al joven que le sonreía, al igual que sus otras amigas.

-Disculpe, señorita. Se le cayo esto.- le dijo extendiendo el pequeño bolso que a la joven se le había caído.

-Gra- gracias- le dijo la joven extendiendo su mano para tomar su bolso.- Lamento haberte chocando- le dijo tímidamente.

-Oh, no te preocupes. Fue mi culpa, es que no veía por donde iba ya que me distraje viendo a tanta belleza frente a mis ojos.- les dijo mirando a las tres chicas con una sonrisa coqueta. Las jóvenes se ruborizaron y rieron ante el comentario de Miroku.

-Lo siento pero ya debemos irnos- le dijo otra joven que le sonreía coquetamente.

-En ese caso no las retraso mas, bellas damas. Que tengan un bonito día.- dicho eso Miroku y las chicas se retiraron por diferentes caminos, estas ultimas riendo tontamente.

Mientras tanto Miroku caminaba despreocupadamente, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro… y una billetera en su mano.

En su camino hacia los puestos de comida, no pudo evitar que la boca se le hiciera agua ante los diferentes platos que exponían los puestos. Se veían realmente deliciosos y su estomago rugía de tan solo verlos. Decidió apartar la vista y concentrarse en lo que tenia que hacer. Sus ojos buscaron entre la multitud a alguien que pudiera ser su primera victima y casi de inmediato lo localizaron. Sonrió al ver a un hombre de unos treinta años que sostenía la mano de un pequeño de no más de tres años. Sintió pena por lo que iba a hacer.

-Disculpe señor ¿No ha visto a un niño de unos seis años, cabello negro y ropas que le quedaban muy grandes?- pregunto Ayame con preocupación en sus ojos y desesperación en su voz.

-No, lo siento señorita. No he visto ningún niño con esa descripción.- le respondió el hombre.

-Oh, no. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Es que es mi hermanito y lo traje hoy a la feria porque él me lo rogó… si hubiera visto su carita. Y luego se puso a llorar porque tenia tanta hambre… y al ver toda esta comida que nosotros no podemos ni siquiera saborear- la joven se echo a llorar desconsoladamente ante los ojos estupefactos del hombre- Solo fue un segundo en el que me descuide y mi hermano se había escapado de mi lado. ¿Sabe lo que se siente ver el rostro de su hermanito triste porque no puedes alimentarlo?

-Bueno yo…

-Oh, ni siquiera pude comprarle un helado.- Ayame volvió a cubrirse el rostro con las manos y echo a llorar de nuevo. El hombre, que aun sostenía de la mano al pequeño, la miro con tristeza y al parecer se compadeció de ella.

-Escucha, niña. Si quieres puedo ayudarte a buscar a tu hermano…

-No se preocupe señor. Tratare de encontrarlo yo… aunque me llena de tristeza el saber que no puedo calmar su hambre… tan solo tiene seis años y tiene que poder alimentarse bien… ni siquiera le puedo dar ropa que le que de bien…- el hombre se desespero un poco al ver que la joven estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo.

-Espera no llores. Mira te daré un poco de dinero para que puedas comprarle algo de comer a tu hermano- le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa mientras sacaba unos cuantos billetes y se los alcanzaba a la joven.

-No es necesario señor…- fingió modestia la chica.

-Insisto por favor.- la joven finalmente acepto el dinero.

-Muchísimas gracias, buen hombre. Disculpe ¿podría decirme la hora?- le pregunto Ayame.

-Por supuesto.- le sonrió y miro su muñeca derecha en el que relucía un brillante reloj de plata- Son las tres y media.

-Oh, muchísimas gracias señor.- la joven le tomo una mano y se la agito con una flamante sonrisa- De verdad se lo agradezco. Ahora mi hermano podrá comer algo hoy.

-No es nada joven y espero que encuentre a su hermano.

-Claro que si, adiós.- la joven se despidió y camino en dirección contraria a la que iban el hombre y el pequeño. Ayame se giro un poco para observarlos por última vez y se sorprendió al ver que el niño la miraba con curiosidad. La joven le sonrió y le guiño un ojo para luego retomar su marcha con los billetes el la mano y un reluciente reloj de plata.

Shippo se había entretenido un poco en las atracciones que había en la feria. Habían payasos, bailarines, magos y muchos juegos que parecían divertidos. Claro que él no podría averiguarlo. Veía a los demás niños jugar, reír y divertirse y no pudo evitar sentir envidia ante tanta libertad. Aparto la vista y la enfoco en los bailarines. Parecían muy felices bailando para la gente que se reunía en un circulo alrededor de ellos, mientras un chico pasaba un sombrero entre la gente para que cooperara con algo de dinero. Sus ojos verdes se fijaron en un hombre de grandes proporciones que parecía distraído mirando a los bailarines bailar. Cuando el sombrero paso ante él, saco su billetera y puso un billete en el sombrero, luego la guardo en el bolsillo del pantalón. Fácilmente accesible para un niño inocente que casualmente pasaba por allí.

Se coló entre la gente que no le prestaron la mas mínima atención y se acerco hacia el hombre que seguía distraído y se paro detrás de él. Miro para ambos lados para comprobar que nadie lo observaba y cuando se aseguro de que así era, acerco su mano sigilosamente hacia la billetera que sobresalía del pantalón de aquel hombre. Fácil. Sonrió y se dispuso a irse de allí dando la media vuelta, hasta que sintió que alguien lo tomo por el hombro.

-Oye, niño ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- le pregunto amenazadoramente el hombre de grandes proporciones. _"¡Diablos!" _el niño maldijo internamente y cuando el hombre lo volteo para verle la cara, Shippo lo pateo fuertemente en la pierna. El hombre grito de dolor y soltó al niño, quien aprovecho para escapar escabulléndose de entre la gente.

El hombre comenzó a seguirlo caminando con algo de dificultad. Shippo se escabullo fácilmente entre la gente debido a su tamaño que era mas pequeño que el de su perseguidor, lo que le daba mucha ventaja. Se echo a correr cuando se alejo de la multitud reunida alrededor de los bailarines, escondió la billetera entre sus ropas y se dirigió al punto de encuentro donde sus amigos lo debían de estar esperando. Los diviso a ambos esperándolo y cuando lo vieron fruncieron el ceño al verlo tan agitado corriendo hacia ellos.

-Shippo tardaste demasiado- lo regaño Ayame.

Shippo empezó a empujar a Miroku y Ayame para que avanzaran y pudieran salir de allí lo más rápido posible. Ambos jóvenes lo miraron confusos.

-¡Oye, niño! ¡Regresa aquí!- Shippo lanzo una mirada por encima de su hombro y se horrorizo al ver a aquel hombre tratando de llegar hasta él entre toda la gente. Le lanzo una mirada suplicante a Miroku quien entendió de inmediato lo que pasaba.

-¡Será mejor que corramos!- dijo el joven de ojos azules.

Ayame tomo la mano de Shippo y los tres salieron corriendo de aquella feria antes de que se armara mas alboroto. Corrieron unas cuantas calles hasta que se detuvieron, seguros de que el peligro había pasado.

-¡Shippo debes ser mas cuidadoso!- le dijo Miroku recuperando el aliento. El pelirrojo le dio una mirada de disculpa.

-Bien no importa, ya paso.- dijo Ayame aun con la respiración agitada.- ¿Qué consiguieron?

Miroku busco entre sus ropas hasta sacar dos billeteras y un collar que parecía de oro. Ayame tenía una billetera, algunos billetes sueltos, un reloj de plata y un celular. Y Shippo… bueno él solo había conseguido la billetera pero al menos parecía tener bastante dinero.

-Bien, creo que con esto el jefe se conformara.- dijo Miroku con una sonrisa y le revolvió los cabellos a Shippo.

-Si esto esta bien por hoy. Volvamos a la mansión.- Ayame, Shippo y Miroku emprendieron su camino por la solitaria calle.

Dio un largo suspiro antes de llamar a la puerta. Un "adelante" del otro lado le indico que podía pasar. Entro en la habitación y cerro la puerta tras de si. Al instante se giro para enfrentar al hombre sentado en frente a un amplio escritorio. Su padre tenia la mirada endurecida pero con expresión tranquila. Y cuando le dirigió la palabra, Inuyasha casi hizo una mueca ante el tono de frialdad que su padre utilizo.

-Ya me entere de tu pequeño pleito en la escuela ayer. No puedo creer que seas tan inmaduro.

-El idiota se lo busco…

-¡No te he dado permiso para hablar!- le espeto su padre e Inuyasha solo lo miro fijamente.- Tu comportamiento hace bastante tiempo deja mucho que desear

-Papa…- Inuyasha quiso interrumpirlo pero su padre siguió hablando.

-Eres irresponsable, rebelde, impetuoso, todo te da igual- el hombre se paro súbitamente y miro a su hijo menor con sus ojos dorados iguales a los de su hijo.- Esa actitud va a cambiar ahora.- le dijo duramente.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a castigarme? ¿Cuanto tiempo estas vez?- le pregunto Inuyasha mordazmente.- ¿Dos semanas? ¿O quizás meses?

-¡No uses ese tono conmigo!- el hombre estaba empezando a perder la poca paciencia que poseía… al igual que Inuyasha.- No se de donde sacaste esa actitud tan altanera. Sesshomaru nunca me dio tantos problemas- Inuyasha apretó los puños por la sola mención de su medio hermano.

-No me compares con él- su tono de voz contenía la furia que sentía en ese momento y antes de que su padre le dijera algo, agrego:- ¿Me vas a decir si piensas castigarme o solo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo?- Inuyasha vio como su padre se contenía para no gritarle.

-Hable ayer con tu madre.- la mención de madre atrajo la atención del muchacho, quien miro a su padre confundido.- Estuvimos hablando y llegamos a un acuerdo. Vas a volver a Tokio.

-¿Qué?- Inuyasha estaba atónito y las palabras de su padre estaban siendo procesadas por su cerebro lentamente.

-Lo que oíste. Vas a volver a Tokio y vivirás con tu madre.- le dijo el hombre volviendo a sentarse.

-No, no puedes. ¿Por qué?- le pregunto aun sin poder creerlo.

-Tu madre quiere hacerse cargo de ti. Y personalmente creo que te hará bien estar con ella y cambiar un poco la rutina.- Inuyasha lo miro fijamente y luego de unos segundos de estupefacción, su mirada se endureció.

-¡No voy a volver a Tokio! ¡No quiero volver allá!- le espeto Inuyasha.

-¡Por supuesto que iras!

-¡No puedes obligarme!- Inuyasha miro a su padre furioso y este lo miro de igual manera volviéndose a levantar de su asiento frente al escritorio.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, no te estoy preguntando. Te vas a ir a Tokio con tu madre y es una decisión tomada.- padre e hijo se miraron largo rato desafiantes hasta que el hombre retiro su mirada y volvió a sentarse de nuevo.- Puedes retirarte.

-Así que de eso se trata ¿no? Cuando algo o alguien supone una molestia para ti, simplemente te deshaces de él. Lo mismo hiciste con mama…

-¡YA FUE SUFIECIENTE!- el hombre golpeo su escritorio fuertemente con su puño, pero Inuyasha no se inmuto.- ¡No voy a permitir mas tus insolencias frente a mi! Ve a hacer tus maletas porque te vas en dos días.- y dicho eso volvió a su trabajo.

Inuyasha lo miro fijamente unos segundos, tratando de controlar la rabia que sentía. Luego se giro y salio dando un portazo. Subió a su habitación y azotó la puerta de la misma manera para luego patear todo lo que se encontrara a su alcance. Después de unos minutos de descargar su furia, se tiro en su cama y miro el techo fijamente.

No tenia opción… tenia que volver a Tokio.

Continuara…


End file.
